


Boy King of the Crescent Moon

by Fireember345



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Bitterness, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Other, Sad Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: As the true Moondrop, birthed by a power hidden away in his father by the Moonstone, Varian discovers his powers and freed the others that were wrong by Corona in the Dungeon. When his own father turned on him as well as his friend Ruddiger, Varian decides that he will make his own kingdom, away from Corona for others to be free. But when Corona needs Varian, will they earn back his trust? Do not own Tangled.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

In the Dungeons of Corona…

Varian huddled in his cell as he has for days.

Everything went down with a single broken promise as his life was ruined, left betrayed, and rotting in a cell. Even his own raccoon has betrayed him. It didn’t take him long to figure out how Ruddiger freed Pascal and Ruddiger admitted it (by sadly nodding at the boy). It was enough to see that no one in Corona can be trusted.

The cell doors opened as a man was pushed through the jail by guards.

It was Andrew.

“Be careful with this prisoner. He’s very dangerous.” The Guard warned.

“He’s right, Kid. I am.” Andrew smirked.

“I was warning you about him.”

Andrew then sat down on the opposite bench as he noticed the raccoon in the corner, wanting to get closer to the boy. There was a long silence at first as it got awkward to stare at a sulking and miserable child.

“You know, you don’t look dangerous. A little thing like you don’t belong in a place like this.” He began, trying to chalk up a conversation.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Varian muttered.

“Really? What you do, steal some candy, jaywalked, say a naughty word?” Andrew joked as Varian narrowed his eyes.

Varian then explained everything he did as it stunned the man. He didn’t even realize the other prisoners were listening to the boy’s tales as they realized something.

“You’re the Mad Alchemist. The one who almost took down Corona.” One of the prisoners gasped, “Respect, kid.”

“I wouldn’t have to do that if they hadn’t-.”

“Let me guess… Corona screwed you over.” Andrew spoke up.

“Kid, everyone here has been where you are. The cruelty of Corona forced us down here, betrayed by the kingdom we once served.” A woman added.

“Yeah, we all been double-crossed by those jerks. You’ll fit right in.”

Varian smiled a bit as he didn’t feel so alone anymore. There were others that knew that Corona cares for no one but themselves.

“I never should have listened to the princess,” Varian muttered.

“Never trust royalty, Kid. They will always stab you in the back. But that’s in the past now and you’re one of us now.” Andrew grinned as he pushed a stone to reveal a secret compartment with more edible food.

“How-?” Varian uttered.

“You have to keep an open mind. We’ll teach you everything we know down here.” Andrew promised as Varian snacked on some cake.

* * *

Days later…

The Dungeons became a welcoming place for Varian as he had found family for Corona’s condemned.

Lady Caine acted as the big sister he never had, Pocket was teaching Varian the art of deception, the separatists of saporia were keeping up with his education and everyone else treated Varian as the youngest son of the dungeons. In return, Varian taught them alchemy and engineering.

Ruddiger was doing everything he can to win back Varian’s trust to keep him away from these types of people, but Varian was not ready to trust him yet. Betrayal still iced his heart and clouded his thinking. Ruddiger hopes the boy could understand and forgives him one day. But he could keep the boy alive and healthy.

Varian then began to have horrible nightmares of his father as Andrew tries to comfort him, despite the raccoon growling at him for getting too close. It was when the moon was full at one of these night terrors that it happened.

“No… Dad… G-get away from there… Dad… DAD!!!” Varian bellowed then!

He heard Andrew and Ruddiger yelp in surprise. Shaking off the grip of the dreams, he looked to see that the two others managed to avoid a sudden spike piercing through the cement floor. It was massive, strong, and thick as it nearly stabbed someone if their reflexes were not calibrated enough.

A Black Rock.

“What? How... the princess is not here and…?” Varian began as Andrew approached him.

“Hey kid, what’s going on with your streak?” He pointed as Varian used the black rock to see his reflection.

The blue in his hair, the one he had his entire life was glowing, shining with an eerie beauty. It was a similar glow to Rapunzel’s. Varian was not sure at first, but then he tried something. With a wave of his hand, the rock rose and fell with it.

“I can control it… Like Rapunzel.” Varian grinned as Andrew joined in one the eagerness of his new power.

“Nice, maybe it could be put to good use with a little practice.” Andrew encouraged as both secretly agreed to escape with all the other prisoners once Varian masters his powers.

Ruddiger shivered but hoped Varian’s uses without forgetting who he really is.

* * *

A week later…

New reached the seven kingdoms of what happened in Corona.

The Black Rocks returned, the prisoners including the Mad Alchemist’s returned on the streets, Quirin’s return with gloom and regret in his heart then the disappearance of the worst element of Corona. This brought fear and uneasiness to the kingdom as the people were certain they would return for revenge.

“They are not coming back. They are through with Corona… and those who lived there.” Quirin spoke with great depression in his voice.

For most, it would be a good thing, but for Quirin, it was one of misery. When asked, he would refuse to speak of it. Homeless, Fredrick offered his castle to his old friend as he sent his men to find the prisoners, including his son.

They were not found, but what was found was a mysterious kingdom with a dome made of Black rocks. A kingdom of perfection in every way, with a king with Black Rock Armor and goods, well desired. This kingdom was renowned as the kingdom of tomorrow as it shadowed over Corona as if it was telling them that it was the greater kingdom.

No one truly knew her secrets or what was within this greatest kingdom, nor their culture. All that was known as the name.

Crescent Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

A Year Later on Corona…

Rapunzel and her friends except for Cassandra returned home.

She could see the people cheering with excitement as their princess has finally returned from her long journey to find her destiny. The hot air balloon settled onto the ground as there was cheers and applause from everyone. Her friends and herself stepped out of the balloon as the people gather around their heroes. But then the trumpets bellowed as they stepped away from them.

From the fanfare, came the royal advisor to the king of Corona, Nigel.

“Welcome home, your majesty, and party. We are thankful that you returned home, safe and sound. Your parents wait for you at the castle.” Nigel bowed to the princess.

Rapunzel smiled at the thought of her parents, after the journey she had and how it ended, it would be good to be with a loving family again.

* * *

At the Guest Room…

King Fredrick looked to his downtrodden friend, who was petting the depressed raccoon and holding the goggles of his son.

He caressed them with love that only a father can give if can even call himself that anymore. The king wanted to help his friend, to lift his spirits up from this pain. He knew the loss of losing a child to criminals, he knew the guilt wall too well. But this was much worse, and it was all his fault, he destroyed his best friend’s own family.

He promised to find Varian and bring him back home with the help of the royal guard and the spies across the land. Varian would return safe and sound to the loving arms of his father, back home in Old Corona. But it has been too long and little traces of the boy, the child was clever in hiding from the law itself. It seemed that the young alchemist did not want to be found by the people of Corona in any way, shape, or form.

He wished to ease this man’s pain.

But now it was time to reunite with his daughter once again and welcome her back home to her destiny. It was also his duty as a father and as the ruler of one of the Seven Kingdoms to inform her and her party of what has happened. He tapped the man’s shoulder to get his attention. Startled, he looks up to the only person he can turn to.

“It’s time.” He spoke to his friend, who gave a heavy sigh.

“Yet another person who failed my son has entered the castle… Great…” Quirin moaned in a melancholy manner as he dragged his feet on the floor, the raccoon also slowly followed.

Fredrick couldn’t even speak to him anymore; he was drowning in agony and didn’t care what was happening to him. Many have lost faith in the Royal Family due to his actions and many were paying for it. He was going to set things right and reunite loved ones that he has ruined.

He has to.

* * *

At the Throne Room…

The Trumpets cheered as Rapunzel and her friends received a warm welcome.

Rapunzel had the warmest smile as she and her party entered the throne room as her parents were relieved on their safe return. The princess approached her parents as they gave her a welcoming grin as they sat upon their throne.

“Princess Rapunzel of Corona, we welcome your safe return from your journey to your destiny and are thankful you returned unharmed.” The King formally greeted his daughter, “Welcome home, my daughter.”

She then received hugs from her family as they were beyond happy to be together again. They would celebrate her return as Rapunzel could see the captain of the guard looking for his daughter. She will talk to them in private.

They made arrangements for the party tomorrow as the royal court was dismissed so they could talk alone.

“Your highness, where is Cassandra? Is she okay?” The captain wondered to the daughter of the royal family, trying to find her.

Rapunzel then frowned as she told them everything that happened on their journey, and the ending brought a face of distraught to the captain as guilt plunged into his heart.

“Oh, Cassandra. I never wanted you to find out like this… I wished you never did…” He whispered as his heart ached with pain.

“I am so sorry, Captain. I-I never thought-.” Rapunzel began.

“No, your highness, the fault is mine and mine alone. I lied to my daughter and because of that, she betrayed the kingdom and stole a dangerous magical weapon.” The guard responded as he began to leave.

“Where are you going?” Eugene wondered.

“I need to find my daughter and have her stop this. This is my mistake, and I must be the one to stop this.” The captain answered as he left the castle, no one able to stop him.

“Dad, Mom, I am so sorry that this happened.” Rapunzel apologized with a bow.

“Sweety, please, none of this is your fault. You could’ve not known about this.” The queen hugged her daughter as she was still distraught by the betrayal.

“To think, Cassandra was the daughter of the woman who took our child. How could she steal our princess yet, abandon her own child?” The king uttered as he felt anger, “That is sickening…”

“Yeah, it turns out that Gothel was older than we thought. That why she was so dependent on the sun drop.” Eugene answered as the king gave him a look.

“What do you mean?”

“She was one of the apprentices of Demanitus that double-crossed him,” Eugene answered the man as both royal looked shocked.

“She’s that old? No wonder she was so desperate for the sun drop, it was the only thing keeping her alive.” King Fredrick spoke in a stunned but still harboring hate for the old woman.

“Many things can surprise you with the power of the sun and moon.” A man spoke as everyone turned to see Quirin.

They were shocked that the man once imprisoned in amber was walking freely again, alive and breathing. But he looked worse for wear as his hair was messy, his skin looked drained and there were bags among bags under his tearstained eyes.

“Quirin, you’re okay! B-but the amber-.” Princess Rapunzel grinned the notice the misery emitting from the man.

“Gone and so is my son,” Quirin answered as he knew that they would need to tell them everything that has happened since they left Corona.

Eugene and to some extent Rapunzel knew deep down that it would not be good, though Rapunzel hoped it is not something disastrous.

* * *

Meanwhile at Crescent Moon…

The King was enjoying the kingdom he crafted while his people cheered for him.

Built as everything Corona was not, it became a modern utopia with endless secrets like the moon hiding in the shadows. The King wore massive armor made of black rocks while holding an alchemist spear made of the same material. He seemed both powerful and intimidating. But the King was known to have a sweet personality to his people.

Soon, Andrew, now an advisor to the king presented a scroll from one of his spies.

Unveiling the scroll, he read the information with great interest.

 **“It seems the illustrious Princess has returned. I’ve been waiting too long.”** The king spoke in a deep and British accent.

“I shall make preparations immediately. We have all been waiting for this moment.” Andrew smirked as the time finally came.


End file.
